A Beginning
by Masked-Writer-In-Disguise
Summary: AU. 'Sai looked toward the very back row, which was surprisingly empty and made his way to it, Sasuke following after him quietly, having a hard time of keeping his eyes off the delicious-looking ass in front of him.' Rated M for lemon. Not Dawn-verse.


_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise:**__ Hiya! I know this is not what people are expecting from me right now, but I was cleaning out my bag because I was bored and curious to see how many unfinished stories I had in there and I found this. It's relatively old (written sometime in the stoneage), but I'm rather fond of it. It's my first and only successful AU for this pairing. Please enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or Sai, but I do like to play with them, so I'm borrowing them for a small period of time. Masashi Kishimoto has all the rights to them! (not me)_

_**Warnings:**__ movie theatre sex._

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

Sasuke glanced at Sai out of the corners of his eyes. He swore the older teen wore those clothes specifically to drive Sasuke crazy. It was annoying in the worst way. Sai obviously wanted this kind of attention otherwise he wouldn't expose himself like that, however inadvertently; bare stomach, low-slung but tasteful pants. The clothes he did wear didn't leave much to the imagination either; his shirt was tight, defining well built muscles and the pants hugged his crotch just right. Sasuke loved it and today, he was planning to act on it.

Today, Sasuke and his friends were going to the movies and nobody would care if they disappeared for a while or sat away from the others; nobody liked Sai (Sasuke couldn't understand why) and they usually split into groups/couples anyway. Sasuke would just ask Sai to sit with him; Naruto had brought his girlfriend along anyway, and Sasuke hated feeling like a third wheel.

"C'mon, Sasuke, you're lagging behind. We're going to be late," Naruto said, releasing his girlfriend's hand briefly to tug insistently at his best friend's.

"Yeah, I'm coming, idiot. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Sasuke absently flipped his hair out of his face as he tugged his hands out of Naruto's grip.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto retorted. The blond teen always said the same thing when Sasuke insulted him. He hadn't used to, but they'd gotten into a fight a while back and they had said some very degrading, hurtful, stupid things to each other. The fight had lasted for six months until their friends had decided enough was enough and intervened.

That was when Sai had started hanging out with the group, much to Sakura's dismay. Sai had started hanging out with Naruto while Sasuke was absent and Naruto kind of adopted people subconsciously, so Sai had stayed. Sakura didn't like Sai very much and did everything in her power to make his life miserable when the artist was in her presence. Sasuke just didn't get girls.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the pace, falling into step with Sai. The raven had to restrain the eye-roll at their position; all the gay men or suspected gay men were walking together, single or not.

Naruto pushed the open the door to the local cinema and the teens fell into the lines to buy their tickets. Then they met up at the concession stand to buy their usual movie-watching goodies, and made their way into the audience chamber their movie was occupying. They broke up into their usual couplings and three ways and found seats in separate parts of the theatre. At this point Sai looked a little lost because he was probably expecting Sasuke to follow Naruto. Sasuke felt a little bad because he'd left Sai alone on more than one occasion because he'd figured someone would let them sit with them; apparently he'd been incredibly wrong. Sai looked toward the very back row, which was surprisingly empty and made his way to it, Sasuke following after him quietly, having a hard time of keeping his eyes off the delicious-looking ass in front of him.

When the two sat down, Sai looked at Sasuke with a very confused look.

"Aren't you going to sit with dickless?" Sai whispered.

"Naw, I wanna sit here. Dobe's been kinda off lately," Sasuke whispered right back.

"He got a girlfriend," Sai murmured with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "What's that face for?"

"I don't really get the appeal of women…"

That was the information Sasuke wanted, but he continued the conversation anyway.

"It's probably because all the women you know are out for your blood," Sasuke chuckled.

"No, I've never liked women," Sai chuckled back.

The movie started and the conversation stopped. Sasuke tried, really he did, to watch the movie, but it was futile; his mind just seemed to really, really like Sai. The raven kept picturing Sai in between the raven's legs, mouth around his dick, tongue running along the slit, finger's probing the younger raven's ass… and Sasuke really needed to stop that now. When Sasuke finally gave in to his body's want and looked at Sai, he found the older teen looking at him.

"A little excited?" Sai glanced meaningfully down at Sasuke's 'problem.' "I personally don't see what's so exciting about a lake, but to each his own."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the chair in front of him. Deft fingers undid his pants and pulled his length out; he wore no boxers. The younger teen slowly began stroking himself, bringing his eyes to half-mast in pleasure, fully aware of the chestnut colored eyes watching him closely. Sasuke smirked and made a show of stroking himself, twisting his hand ever so slightly on the up stroke, palming the sensitive head, running his thumb across the slit, imagining Sai's tongue. Sasuke gasped as he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him away from his eager manhood.

The younger teen looked confused until Sai moved to stand up and duck under Sasuke's raised legs, coming to rest between them. Sai leaned forward and breathed on the tip, lips barely brushing the organ. Sasuke's long fingers darted forward and threaded through Sai's thick hair and tried to pull the head closer. He older teen chuckled and complied after the token resistance, wrapping his lips around the head, barely sucking, but Sasuke wanted to moan all the same. He ended up biting into a hastily withdrawn hand.

Sasuke's eyes were slits of pleasure, but there was no way anyone could miss the heated look Sai was giving him. The raven moaned and closed his eyes, trying to pull the wet heat further onto his cock. Sai refused, choosing instead to suck harder on the tip, causing Sasuke to buck. Fuck, Sai was good at this. After a few more involuntary bucks, Sai finally gave in and took the dick in right to the base without any problem. Sasuke's eyes popped open and he bit into his hands, one over his mouth and the other in Sai's hair.

Sai'd tongue rolled against the underside of Sasuke's dick and the younger man bucked forward eagerly, causing Sai to bring his hands up to Sasuke's hips. Sai's mouth was giving the most wonderful suction and Sasuke could feel the coil of pleasure tightening just below his navel. He tugged at the older teen's hair to let him know, but Sai pulled up and kissed the tip, running a hand over the length; Sasuke glared and panted. Sai smile sweetly and tugged at Sasuke's pants and the younger man lifted his hips, pushing his crotch further into Sai's face and also allowing the annoying clothing to be pulled down.

There was some adjusting to be done with their positions, but they made it work, Sasuke fully exposed to Sai's lust filled eyes. The artist returned to the task of sucking the raven off with and unexpected eagerness, one of his hands fondling Sasuke's sack.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head and he was sure his lip was bleeding from the biting, but he really didn't care. He could feel the coiling pleasure twisting in his gut again, but just as he was about to come Sai stopped all the stimulation to the sensitive flesh and moved his mouth lower to Sasuke's puckered and begging entrance, a hand wrapping around the base.

"More," Sasuke whispered.

Sai smirked (Sasuke could feel it against his inner thigh) and ran the flat of his tongue against the opening. Sasuke groaned; he was having trouble keeping his noises in, but Sai just absolutely wonderful with his mouth. One of the artist's warm hands pushed aside an ass cheek and pushed his tongue inside and Sasuke pushed back. Soon fingers joined the tongue and the hand that had been keeping the younger of the two from orgasming began to stroke Sasuke slowly and it was driving Sasuke absolutely mad.

A stray finger found Sasuke's prostrate and the raven almost pulled Sai's hair out by the roots. Then Sai wouldn't leave it alone. The coil wound tighter and tighter and Sasuke hoped against all hope that Sai would let him come this time. The artist's fingers kept at the gland, but the mouth joined the hand on his dick. Sai's tongue laved at the underside before he suddenly took the cock into his mouth. Sasuke gave a strangled cry and came, Sai still pressing at his prostate and his mouth catching every drop Sasuke had to offer.

Sasuke was panting and absently rubbing at Sai's scalp, watching Sai carefully. The older teen spit Sasuke's load into his palm and undid his pants (those things _couldn't_ be comfortable right now), rubbing the milky substance onto his own rather impressive length.

"Not done yet," Sai whispered with a smirk. "Do you want me inside or do you want to return the favor of a good blow."

"Inside," Sasuke replied eagerly and pulled Sai'd face up to his own. "We'll do the good blow part later." Right now, Sasuke felt like a little bit of a cock slut.

"Good," Sai whispered in Sasuke's ear as he placed the blunt head of his cock against Sasuke's twitching entrance.

As soon as the head started putting pressure on the tight ring of muscles, Sasuke relaxed; he'd done this once or twice before. Sai groaned and continued to push forward and Sasuke pushed down against it.

"You're tight," Sai panted.

Sasuke snorted and wrapped his arms around Sai's shoulders and shifted his hips a little bit. The artist got the point and started moving. This part was quick and kind of awkward due to their unconventional positioning and the amount of room they had to work with, but Sasuke felt the coil again and Sai's thrusts were getting sloppy and erratic, so the raven let go, clenching sporadically around Sai's cock. Sai released equally as quietly and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, Sasuke let go of Sai and checked his watch; the movie was half over. The older teen pulled away and looked down at Sasuke.

"You're a mess," Sai whispered. "A sexy mess." Sasuke looked down at himself and had to agree; his t-shirt had been pushed up sometime during their fun, but there was still cum on it and his stomach, he was sure his hair was a mess and his face was flushed and his lip was- A hand raised up to touch the hurt.

"Yeah, it's bleeding," Sai pulled out, followed by a stream of cum. "Do you have a sweat shirt or a hoodie?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What about a bandana or a kerchief or something like that?"

"Yeah, left front pants pocket."

Sai retrieved it and began cleaning Sasuke up. "We should have done this in the bathroom."

Sasuke chuckled and, incidentally enough, so did the rest of the theatre, and began pulling his clothes back into place. He pulled his pants up and his t-shirt down and his sweater back onto his frame. Sai zipped himself back up and wiped the small amount off his face and stomach as he sat back down in his seat.

"I know we're probably doing this very backwards, but do you want to go to dinner sometime?" Sai asked, almost like he was expecting to get rejected. Did Sasuke really seem like he would do that? Use someone to get off then drop them? He wouldn't because that'd happened to him on more than one occasion and if the person was someone he could see himself being with, he felt worse than shit. Sasuke would never do that to Sai.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied with a smile, one of his few true ones.

Sai grinned a grin that could rival Naruto's and gestured Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke went closer and was completely taken off guard when Sai kissed him.

Sasuke pulled back slowly and whispered, "Let's catch the rest of the movie."

And they did. Then it was over; very quickly. The group of friends met up near the bathrooms and every eye turned to the two raven haired teens.

"S-Sasuke, what happened to your lip?" Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, asked.

The raven in question frowned and touched his lip, doing an excellent job of acting confused.

"I don't know. What's wrong with it?"

"Looks like you bit through it," Shikamaru smirked. He obviously knew what had happened, but, judging from the faces of the others, they didn't. he guessed they'd just have to figure it out when they caught the two ravens having sex in the showers after gym.

"Oh, well, I don't know what happened."

"Well, where were you, teme? You didn't sit with us," Naruto asked as they began filing out of the cinema.

"I would have felt like a third wheel and Sai didn't have anyone to sit with, so I sat with him," Sasuke explained, and everyone seemed to accept it at face value (except for Shikamaru, who smirked), even if they had no clue as to why anyone would possibly want to sit with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their expressions and fell into step with Sai, linking their pinkies together casually, raising a threatening eyebrow at any one of the other patrons that looked at them strangely.

"So, when did you want to do our date?" Sai asked quietly.

"How does Wednesday after school sound?"

"That works for me."

"OK, Wednesday it is, then."

"Are we telling them?"

"Let them figure it out later; catch us in the showers after gym or something."

"OK," Sai nodded with a smile.

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise:**__…And that's where I'll end it. I think I was originally intending to go on, but this seems like a good enough ending. I like it at least and that's all that really matters when it comes to posting things. Whether or not I continue to write anything is completely up to the reviews (or lack thereof) that I get from you guys. I love you all and thanks for reading!_


End file.
